


The Reaper's Sister

by the2anime_fanatics



Series: The Reaper's Sister [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't Judge Me, Don't come at me if Scarlet sounds homophobic or transphobic, I Tried, I wrote this ages ago, Jack the Ripper arc, She Loves Her Brother, anime takes place in 19th century, it was just the time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the2anime_fanatics/pseuds/the2anime_fanatics
Summary: Scarlet Sutcliff is nothing like her older brother, Grell Sutcliff. She's smart, pretty, and much more skilled with a scythe. Most say she is the best female reaper to ever live.But one thing really irks Scarlet more than anything in the world: Her brother is the worst reaper to ever live. Plus, he doesn't seem to realize that he is a dude, which she can not take most of the time.Then, one night while Scarlet is out dealing with people on the to die list, she gets kidnapped and is told that she must find the Phantomhive boy, and that if she doesn't, she would pay with her life.
Series: The Reaper's Sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650091
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Grell, for the last time, stop staring at men!" I yelled at my brother, who was making googly eyes at a random man walking down the streets of London, England. We were sitting on top of an old apartment building, or at least, I was sitting. Grell was standing at the edge of the roof so that he could see this pedestrian that was trying to mind his own business, I'm sure.

"Scarlet, the only man I want is my Bassy. But when I'm away from him, I feel so empty inside!" He put the back of one of his hands to his head and fell onto the roof.

I sighed. "This 'Bassy' must have his hands full if he has to put up with you."

"Scarlet, you be nice to you older sister!" Grell yelled, standing up again quickly.

"Grell, you are not my sister!!!" I screamed. "When will you realize that you are a MAN?!?!"

Grell looked offended. _He must really think he's a girl_ , I thought. I sighed again as he searched the street for the man he had been watching, sighing in disappointment when he saw that the man had disappeared.

"Grell, can we please get back to work? I really don't want to get in trouble because you are looking at men." I shuddered as I said the last word. I had had plenty of experience with the reaper dudes. They were all insanely impressed that I was a female good enough to be a reaper, but when they found out that I'm a better reaper than them and they try to take advantage of me. I don't date anymore because of that.

"Calm, yourself, Scarlet," Grell said with a wave of his hand. "You're just jealous because you can't find a guy who you love like I have!" He twirled as he said the last few words.

"You shouldn't crush on a guy at all!!!" I yelled.

Grell crossed his arms and turned away from me.

I sighed, then grabbed him by his long red hair and pulled him along the roof of the building. "We don't have time for this. I have humans to reap tonight and I have to babysit you! Please, be the the male that you are for one night!"

I stopped dragging Grell when I reached the other side of the roof. He agreed to behave for one night, emphasizing on the "one night" part. I rolled my eyes and looked at my notebook to see who I had to reap next. It was a woman who lived nearby. I told Grell to follow me and we took off toward the woman's location, which was at a coffee shop down the street.

We traveled by the roofs of buildings and houses until we reached the small coffee shop, then we waited for the lady at the back door. She worked at this particular coffee shop and always left through the back door.

I saw her walk out the building, and then watched to see how she would meet her end: by me or someone else.

She looked pretty cheerful as we followed her to a place under a small bridge that went over a creek. She pulled out a knife from her pocket, and I almost told her not to do it, but then I realized she was waiting for something, so I stayed hidden.

A few minutes went by of nothing except Grell behind me with a mirror checking his hair. I punched him hard and he glared at me before putting the mirror away.

After Grell quit grumbling to himself about something to do with me being a rotten little brat, I heard footsteps. I silenced Grell with a death glare and then turned my attention back to the women and the person meeting her.

It was a man. He was a little taller than she was, and had a mysterious look to him. He smiled at the woman in greeting her, then she dropped the knife on the ground, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the mouth. I looked away quickly and tried to shake the image from my head. I heard the knife fall into the stream, and that was when I looked back at the couple.

They had stopped kissing, and the aftermath of it was both of them with messed up hair, jackets were on the ground, and the man had lipstick on his mouth and neck. I was glad I looked away.

I saw the knife float downstream and get caught on a rock almost right beside me. I knew I shouldn't ruin the scene, but I wanted to know what the knife was for. If I touched it, they would kill me when I got home, but I was very curious.

I looked at my notebook and flipped to the woman's picture. All it said under the picture her name she was supposed to die. It said she would kill herself, but that was all the information given. I had to wait out whatever she did in the process to make her kill herself and not interrupt the scene at all. But I couldn't help but wonder, what if she was planning on killing a demon or a reaper or some other inhumanly being?

I glanced back over at the knife. It looked normal enough. Grell then tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he shook his head. I guess he knew because of how many times I looked at the knife, because there was absolutely _**NO**_ possible way that he could've known from a sibling connection or anything like that at all.

For once Grell was right about something, so I left the knife where it was, knowing that it had a purpose for something. I looked back at the couple, and they were w walking toward the city as the sun fell low in the sky.

I waved Grell to follow me, and we followed the woman and he man without being noticed. They stopped and turned slowly around when we had reached an alley in London. I pushed Grell behind a dumpster and quickly jumped over next to him, my scythe at the ready.

My reaper's scythe was a long sword with a black handle. I was too young for a custom made scythe, so I was using the sword until I turned 16.

I risked a glance at the couple over the dumpster, and saw that they were walking toward us. Then I saw them walk to the side of the dumpster, and I pushed Grell behind another side of it. He was able to stay quiet when he landed behind it, and that helped out a little.

The man looked over at me. I stood, my scythe visible in front of me, but to humans it only looked like a normal sword.

The man smiled at me before continuing down the narrow street. He didn't look back at me, and I didn't breathe until he had turned the corner.

I ran around the corner and saw the couple disappear into a fog that kept growing thicker and thicker. In just a few moments, I couldn't see my hand right in front of me. I turned to see if I could see Grell behind me, but everything was white from the fog, and noting was visible except the wall of mist.

I suddenly felt something around me, squeezing me. I turned my head, and saw a little bit of pink in the fog. Immediately I knew that it was Grell, the white fog made his hair appear the lighter color. I almost laughed at that.

He picked me up and jumped onto the roof of a tall building, high above the top of the fog. I couldn't see anything below, let alone the couple I was supposed to be after.

I sighed. "What time is it Grell?"

He looked at his watch that he only took with him occasionally. "Past midnight," he said.

I glanced back at the woman's page in my notebook. It said that she killed herself at 1:01 am. I had to find her again before then.

"What is the exact time?' I tried again.

"12:15," he said.

Great. 45 minutes to find her. I would need the other minute to watch how she killed herself.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by a scream.

I looked at Grell, who appeared to really want to see where the scream came m for who knows what reason.

"Come on Grell," I called, running along the rooftops toward the source of the scream.

Grell followed me, his excitement showing in every step he took.

On the way, I kept hearing more screams, each one more distant then the first. It was confusing me, and I heard screams from all directions. This had never happened before. What was going on?

I stopped running and tried to calm myself. I took deep breaths, held my ears, but nothing worked. I fell to my knees in frustration. My hands were pushing against my ears, but the screams grew louder and louder, until I was scared to death. I felt nauseous, and I was dizzy.

I saw Grell's worried face through tears that I wouldn't let flow as I fell to the rooftop, darkness taking over.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on the same roof as before, only the fog was gone and I had a terrible headache. I sat up, rubbing my head, and noticed that Grell was nowhere in sight. I was almost positive that he was watching men again, so I rolled my eyes and tried to stand.

When I was on my feet, I felt a wave of dizziness and was immediately back on the ground. I noticed that I was in a different spot then when I had passed out. I was more toward the edge of the building, and had been propped up against the ledge, as if someone had tried to make me more comfortable.

 _Grell._ I thought with a small smile. Maybe he had gone for help when he saw me fall to the ground. Maybe he went to find William or someone who might know what had happened to me.

I stayed where I was so that if Grell returned, he wouldn't have to hunt me down. I waited for probably a solid half hour with no sign of him, and was curious at what time it was, and how long I had been out.

I stood and started to walk toward the side of the building to find a place with a clock, but I had another wave of dizziness and ended up back on the concrete roof, face first. I didn't hurt, and I wasn't bleeding, so I sat up and crossed my arms, annoyed that I couldn't even walk.

I sat on the roof for who knows how long. I play with my red hair, wiped dust from my black clothes, and sharpened my scythe on the roof. I held the blade up to the moonlight, and watched it reflect the light toward my left. I followed the beam of light with my eyes and saw it reflect on something in the distance, something just for a brief moment, like it reflected off something that was moving.

I looked harder, and saw something red flash on the building beside the one I was on. _Grell's back,_ I thought to myself with a sigh of relief. Then something caught my eye over the edge of the building. The fog was starting back up again, and I heard a scream.

I hoped it was just a coincidence, that for some reason someone was afraid of fog, saw it, and screamed. But I knew that wasn't right, and the scream became more and more distant, then gradually more screams came and they were louder than the first. I squeezed my ears, but it didn't work, just like before. I laid down on the roof, my knees to my chest, trying not to cry.

I saw Grell crouch in front of me before I squeezed my eyes shut, hopping that would help. I didn't, of course, and I felt like passing out again so that the screams would go away. I didn't understand why this was happening to me, but I intended to find out.

I sat up, my eyes still shut tight and still squeezing my ears as hard as I could. I felt someone reaching out their hands to me, but I shook them off. I shook for a minute before someone grabbed my arms and pulled my hands away from my ears. When I cracked my eyes open to see who it was, I saw Grell looking at me, more concerned than I'd ever seen him in my life. The screams seemed to die down along with the fog as soon as I had stopped trying to get rid of them.

Despite how hard I tried not to cry, I flung my arms around Grell and cried as hard as I could. I cried from fear, anger, and happiness. I was happy that Grell was there, that he helped me get rid of whatever was screaming inside my head. I was also crying because I knew the screaming would come back.

Grell patted my back, and I could sense that he didn't know what he was supposed to do. I didn't care. I cried until I couldn't anymore. When I was finished, I sat up, and I noticed that the fog was gone.

I looked behind me and saw William standing awkwardly. I'd never seen him look out of place, and it made me smile a little.

"What?" he asked, noticing my smile.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to tell him that he looked stupid standing there when he was there for me and he could also make me train longer than I have to, since I'm not quite a full reaper yet.

"What happened? Grell told me you collapsed."

I told Will about everything from the woman I was supposed to reap tonight, the man that was with her, how we followed them, then the man smiled at me, then the fog, then the screams. Then I told him that it had happened again while I was waiting for them, and didn't go away until Grell had pulled my hands from my ears and I'd opened my eyes.

Will listened carefully as I explained everything. He nodded a couple times, letting me know he had understood me. When I was finished, he thought about everything I'd said for a while, not speaking. I sat in Grell's lap, still sniffling from when I was crying.

"It sounds almost as if you have a few demons bothering you," Will said finally. "They like to pick on the weak."

"But I'm the strongest girl reaper out there is right now," I said. "I can best quite a few of the guys."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that the demons aren't going to mess with you. They sense that you are still training and that's why I think you're one of the weaker ones."

I crossed my arms. I didn't want to believe that a demon was to blame. I wasn't possessed, I knew that much. I didn't have a contract with one, and I doubt that's even possible to do.

"I know it's hard to believe," Will said, "and I might be wrong. Just wait for a couple days and see if it happens again."

"I can keep training though, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but keep someone with you while you're out."

I nodded. Will walked away, and Grell looked like he was tempted to push me off and follow him. Instead, though, he stayed with me while we both thought about what Will had said.

"What do you think it is?" I asked him after a moment of silence.

"I believe William!" he said, and I didn't have to look to know that he had that signature look in his eye like always when he sees a guy.

"It's hard for me to believe that demons would go this low," I thought aloud.

I felt like Grell was about to say something, so I quickly stood. "Did the woman ever get reaped?" I asked him, changing the subject.

Grell nodded. "I went after her, then got William. The man she was with was a hideous demon. They had a contract. Luckily I was able to reap the woman and now they are both down under where they belong!"

"Did you even look at her cinematic record?" I asked.

"No need. I saw her kill multiple people before killing herself."

"That might of been her way of asking for forgiveness!" I said. "You're supposed to watch it and see what they deserve!"

"Relax Scarlet," Grell said, holding up his hand. "I'll take the blame if they try to get you for it."

"Whatever," I said. "Let's just go home."

We walked to the edge of the roof, and were about to leave, when I heard something.

Another scream.


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped dead in my tracks, scared stiff. I looked at Grell, and he was looking right back at me. From the look on his face, I was sure he'd heard it as well.

I checked my notebook copy of the "to-die" list and saw no one listed to die today or for the next few days, or at least that I would have to worry about.

I looked to Grell and shrugged, then jumped from the roof and landed on the ground. Then I ran after the source of the scream.

Grell quickly caught up with me. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at me, grabbing my arm and forcing me to stop running.

I looked at him. "I'm going to see what's happening. Either there's an unscheduled murder taking place, or someone was scared of a spider. I just want to know what happened."

"I'll go then. You go home and I'll tell you what had happened."

"But I want to see for myself. Plus, I'm not supposed to be alone."

Grell crossed his arms. "Fine, we'll go, but you have to stay within sight of me. Got it?"

I nod and start sprinting toward the scream, Grell close behind me.

*

When we reach the scene, Grell tried to tell me that he should go first, but I didn't listen and turned the corner.

What I saw made me nearly throw up. There was a woman on the ground, dead, blood all over her body, her stomach cut open. The killer was still there, wearing a red coat. Her back was to me, so I ducked around the corner of a building before she could see me.

Grell looked at me and frowned, then looked back at the body and understood.

He came over next to me. I was breathing hard, the picture of the dead body still in my head. He pushed my red hair from my face, and told me to start walking back to home, and he would take care of it.

I nodded, and started on my way. I jumped onto a building, and then I couldn't see him anymore. I walked forward, and then stopped.

A fog had risen. I started running, hoping I could get somewhere before the screaming started. I saw a high building, and jumped to the top of it. The fog rose higher. I heard a scream, and then more of them, as if they were right in my ears.

I ran by the rooftops, hoping that I could keep going, at least get to the reaper library before anything horrible started.

The screams got worse, and I had to stop running at sit down. My head pounded and I felt dizzy. The wind got cold fast and started stinging my eyes, which were wet with tears.

Then I remembered. I held back the tears and sobs, opened, my eyes, and didn't cover my ears. The screams continued, but gradually got quieter until I could no longer hear them.

I was relieved that I got rid of them myself. I looked around and the fog was still there, thicker than ever. I heard a shriek in my head that made me almost pass out. I crawled over to the edge of the building, wondering if it would be best just to jump. I'm seriously considering it when I feel a hand on my back. I jump and punch the person in the face, then realize it was Grell.

I fall to the rooftop again, and this time, I wish I had jumped. The screams are so loud and disorienting that I can't even find the strength to stand. When my brain threatens to pass out, I let it, hoping that everything will be okay in my dreams

*

In my dreams, I see images of my past. A proud mother, a brother always looking around at guys, and guys trying to take from me what they had no right to. No one ever succeeded, thanks to Grell always being there when I needed him most. So where was he now?

I dreamed that I was all alone at a crossroads. I was trying to decide which way to go, when I man appeared. He told me what was at the end of the two roads, and there was nothing I wanted. I started to turn back, but he caught me, then the dream changed.

I was in a bedroom. I was sitting on the bed and the same man walked in. I was horrified. The man immediately got on top of me and pinned me down. He crashed down on top of me and kissed me hard. I struggled to fight back, and I heard someone saying my name the entire time.

"Scarlet! Scarlet!" The voice yelled, sounding distant.

The man started ripping the blanket off the bed, keeping our lips locked, and my arms pinned to the bed. I could only imagine where this was going to end up.

The man removed his lips from mine long enough to pull off my shirt, then crashed back onto me.

"SCARLET!!" The voice screamed, suddenly clear.

I jerked awake, breathing hard, tears falling from my eyes like a waterfall.

I looked over to see a blurry Grell, more worried than before.

I sniffed. "Did you take care of it?" I asked between sobs.

He nodded.

I hugged him. I loved the times when he would act like my older brother and let me cry in front of him. It made me feel like I had a normal family, if only for a moment.

Grell picked me up and started carrying me. "Let's get you home. I have a reaping to do tonight."

"You do?" I asked. looking up at him.

He nodded and showed me his schedule. There was a picture of a man and he was scheduled to die tonight. It was enough proof for me.

I drifted in and out of sleep while Grell was carrying me around. All I could picture when I closed my eyes was that nightmare I'd had moments ago. When I saw them, I would jerk awake fast, which almost made Grell drop me a few times.

It wasn't until we had reached our little Grim Reaper dimension that I felt safe enough to leave my eyes closed, watch the memory unfold, and smile in the end of it, when I saw Grell burst in and almost kill the reaper trying to violate me.

I smiled to myself as I watched the end of that scene play in my head. Grell may not like to admit it, but he's an awesome older brother.

*

I awoke in my room, in my bed, and I was so happy to be home. I'd never been more happy in my life to see the red walls of my bedroom and the black curtains.

I left my room to find my mother and Grell in the living room, clearly talking about something that had nothing to do with me (but by the tears in Mom's eyes, I think I had a pretty good guess).

Mom saw me and smiled. Her long red hair was tangled, her mascara was running, and she looked like she hadn't had a bath in a week.

Her smile quickly led to her hugging me, smoothing my hair, telling me everything would be alright. I was comforted be feeling her hugging me again, but I couldn't help giving Grell a questioning look.

He shrugged, and my mother said I'd be safe if I stayed with her.

Then she told me to quit my training to be a reaper.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" I asked, in pure shock. "Why would you tell me to stop my training? I-I thought you were proud of me."

"Oh, Sweetie, I _am_ proud of you," she said, moving closer to me.

I stepped backward, toward Grell. He put his arms on my shoulders protectively.

"Then why?"

"Grell told me about what had happened. I think that you will probably be much safer from demons here than anywhere else."

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm the best female reaper out there, and I'm only training. You want me to stop my training because one person thinks that demons are trying to mess with me."

"I believe William." 

"Mom, I promise you, it's not demons doing this to me." I said. "Will said that they like to pick on the weak, but a demon would have been able to sense that I'm not weak."

Mom looked at me for a moment. She looked worried, and also proud of me. She was proud of me for fighting for what I thought was right. She was against it, but she loved how I never gave up. That was one quality I needed to be a reaper. Times may be hard, I may have to kill some people, and I might have to do much worse things than that, but I never gave up.

"I still think you should stop you're training," she said, "but I know that I will never be able to convince you to, so let's do this: Hang low for a while and see what happens. Demons shouldn't be able to mess with you here, so if it happens again, it's not demons. I don't want you somewhere you can get hurt."

I thought it over. I looked up at Grell, who gave a nod. I sighed. 

"Fine, Mom," I said. "I'll hang low for a while."

She sighed in relief, but I wasn't finished.

"But I'm not staying here."

***

I had stormed out of the house as fast as possible, Grell right behind me. He looked as if he was impressed with my mini-rebellion, but he didn't say anything about it.

"I hope you're not following me so that you can pull me home when I fall asleep," I shouted to him, still walking and not looking back at him.

"Of course not, I was just wondering where you plan on staying."

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "I don't know, anywhere but there. I'll sleep in the library if I have to."

"You must be desperate." 

"Duh."

"Well, don't you have a friend you can stay with?"

I thought for a moment. Most of the girls I knew were jealous that I was so skilled, and the others were haters that didn't like anyone outside their group. I did have one friend who came to mind though.

"Maybe I'll stay at Jazz's house," I told him.

Jazz, short for Jazmine, was the only girl I knew that was kind to me. She helped me try to find guys my type, and we had all the same interests. 

"I don't know," Grell said.

"It's Jazz or Erik," I said.

Grell's face took on a look of horror as he remembered who Erik was. He was the man in the dream I'd had, let's just leave it at that. "Fine, stay with Jazz."

I smiled and walked to Jazz's house.

***

Jazz answered the door.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked after she'd finished hugging me.

"Sure, come on in."

Jazz walked to the kitchen to tell her mom I was there, and that we'd be in her room.

On the way up the stairs, we past her brother Jay's empty bedroom.

"Is Jay out tonight?" I asked Jazz once we reached the top of the staircase.

She nodded, then led me into her bedroom.

She closed the door, then sat on her bed. "What's up?"

I told her about the fight I had with my mom, and about the demon thing. She listened closely, like the good friend she is.

"So, can I stay here for maybe a week or two?" I asked, finishing my amazing story.

"I don't mind, and Jay isn't supposed to be home until next week. I'm sure Mom would be okay with it, so sure."

I hugged her as hard as I could, saying thank you about a million times. She laughed and offered to go to my house and pack up my things and bring them over, and I told her that she'd be able to get Grell to help her out if she needed him to, especially because of it being for me.

She went to tell her mom, and I sat on the bed, looking around the room. The ceiling was decorated with indigo swirlies and the floor was a dark brown hardwood. The walls were dark purple and her curtains were jet black. The room was gorgeous.

Jazz was training to become a reaper with me. She wasn't as tough as me, but we were all each other had besides our brothers, so she wanted to work with me once we became reapers. We train together when we can, but Jazz goes to school. I had dropped out so I could focus on my training, and get away from all those losers that were there.

Jay is about 21, while Jazz and I are 15. He is an expert reaper who often has to help Will get Grell under control. He had black hair, and freckles, and his glasses made him look like a nerd, but he was cute in his nerdy way. He was often out reaping, and was barely ever home from what I'd heard.

Jazz came back into the room to grab a suitcase that she could use to carry some of my things over here, which I guess meant her mom didn't care if I stayed here.

Jazz had waist length black hair, and contacts that helped with how nerdy she used to look. She looked a lot like me, only the black hair and the close were different.

Jazz looked at me on her way out the door. I waved, and she waved back before dashing off to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz came back about an hour later with a couple suitcases full of things I might need during my stay. She brought me plenty of my black outfits, my scythe, some makeup, my black and red teddy bear (don't ask), and then she gave me a hug and said it was from Grell.

I grabbed my scythe and told her I had a reaping tonight. She said she was going to come with me, and I didn't try to talk her out of it. If there was one thing we had in common, it was our determination.

W left her bedroom, went down the stairs, and I waited by the front door for Jazz to tell her mother where we were going. A moment later, Jazz came out of the kitchen grinning.

I took that as a "go on out the door, I'm allowed to tag along" smile, so I walked out the door and heard her following close behind.

I was about to leave and go to the reaping sight when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled as I regained my balance.

"Scarlet, is that any way to talk to your sister?"

***

"So, remind me why you're here," I told Grell. We were almost at the reaping sight place, and Grell kept talking to Jazz about boys.

"Well, I wasn't going to let my little demon-possessed sister wander Earth without adult supervision," he said.

"I'm not little, and I'm not demon possessed!" I screamed at him.

He just shook it off and continued to follow me.

I pulled Jazz up next to me, which was supposed to help with all the useless chatter, but just brought Grell up to stand next to me.

Grell started to say something, but I shushed him. "We're here."

I looked over to see a man standing buy a coffee shop. I saw the outline of a gun on the waist of his pants.

"He's going to murder someone," I said quietly.

"Or everyone," Jazz whispered back.

I turned to Grell, "If he does murder everyone, do we reap the victim too?"

"Let me take care of them, alright?"

I nodded, then turned back to watch the man. 

He slowly walked into the coffee shop, and I motioned for Jazz and Grell to follow me. I quickly ran to the window of the coffee shop and crouched below it. I looked through the window in time to see the man draw his gun. 

I checked the "to-die" list and saw that his name was Michael.

I heard people scream as Michael shot his gun all over the place. I felt a bullet hit the wall behind me, and I was thankful that the brick was strong enough to keep the bullet in the room.

The wall vibrated with more and more bullets. It was almost like he could see us and was shooting only in our direction. That's when I got an awful feeling. What if the gun was supposed to track down the supernatural?

What if the bullets were actually being aimed at us?

***

I almost screamed when I stumbled upon this realization. Luckily, Jazz had sensed it and covered my mouth for me.

I moved her hand away when I had swallowed the scream and looked to her. She'd realized it too, and Grell sat there looking clueless as always. I whispered to him what was happening, and he almost screamed too. Jazz and I both covered his mouth, and then we had to think of a plan.

I could feel the wall of the coffee shop giving in, and I knew we had to hurry. I said that one person would have to be a distraction, and the other two of us would slip away unnoticed. It was risky, yes, because who knew what kind of bullets were in the gun, but at least two of us would get away. The others agreed, and in no time, Grell volunteered.

"You two are still teens," he said. "And I couldn't live with myself if I survived and my darling sister didn't."

I smiled my thanks, and hugged him. He had an idea for how he would distract them, and I told him to go for it. I didn't have anything for that part thought out yet anyway.

Grell made his girliest expression and went into the coffee shop.

"I can only imagine what he's doing right now." That's all I could say on the subject to Jazz.

I counted to three on my fingers, and then we bolted. I wished hard on all the stars that Grell wouldn't get hurt, but I also wished on the stars that I would find a boyfriend. I also wished for a bunch of other things that never came true. You can never trust the stars.

***

Jazz and I made it from the scene back to the park. We sat on a bench and looked around.

There were people looking at us like we were crazy, but no sign of the red headed male that acted like a female. I was starting to worry.

"Maybe he went on home," Jazz suggested.

I nodded. "Or he's still back there, dead."

Or he's still back there, unharmed, and looking for you."

"Us."

"Whatever," she said. "The point is, I'm sure he's fine."

"You're probably right," I said, hoping I sounded like I believed her.

If I did, she didn't buy it. "Let's go on back to my house and go to sleep. I'l go by your place in the morning and see if he's there, okay?"

"Alright,"

I stood to leave, and Jazz quickly stood and led the way.

About half the way there, a thick fog rose, and I couldn't see Jazz anymore. I heard a distant scream, and started panicking.

"JAZZ!!!" I screamed.

The screams came and grew louder, but differently this time. This time, they had a spooky rhythm to them.

They grew louder and louder and louder, and I fell to the ground.

"JAZZ!!!!!" I screamed again.

I felt hands on my shoulders, and by the way they felt, I knew they belonged to Jazz. I settled on believing that the fog had made it hard for her to find me, and leaned my head on her shoulder, sobbing.

The screams never quieted, but I left my eyes open, staring into the white sheet of fog in front of me. I continued to sob for at least a half hour, before I gave up and was about to let myself pass out, when I suddenly felt, Jazz's hands ripped from my shoulders.

I screamed in terror, then felt something hit the back of my head. Pain spread throughout my head and slowly fell into a state of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke in a haze, but that cleared after I found that I was blindfolded and tied to a chair. I struggled to free myself but failed miserably, only to make my head start hurting again from where someone had hit me.

"Sc-scarlet?" Said a voice, making me jump.

"Jazz?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

Then I heard her scream and hit the ground.

"Who's there?" I screamed, trying to act tough.

"Scarlet Sutcliff," said a voice, I think female, "you are unclean, unnecessary, and unwanted. We should disposed of you now, as well as your friend."

Then I heard a male voice, "Don't kill her yet," it said.

"Why not?"

"Because she could be of use to us."

I then felt something stab my arm, and I screamed, but didn't dare move. It felt like a needle, and for all I knew, he could've put a bomb inside me that blew when I moved.

"I've inserted a tracker in your arm," he said. "This will let us know your location at all times.

"Why do you want to know where I am all the time?" I asked. "What do you want from me?"

I heard giggling in the background. "Why would we tell you when you will then stay away from what we want?"

"Because either way, I'm probably good as dead," I said, then regretted it immediately. It sounded like I was already accepting my fate, which wasn't a good thing to do in front of kidnappers. _Where's Grell when you need him?_

I sat there for a moment, listening to our kidnappers laughing and Jazz groaning in pain. I sat there, scared stiff, when the man to quit laughing.

"She does need to know the target if she is to lead us to him."

"You're correct," the girl said, almost sighing.

"We need you to locate Ciel Phantomhive," he said.

"Phantomhive?" I asked, the name sounded familiar.

"Yes, the brat," said the girl. "Locate him, and you'll live."

"Sounds easy enough to me," I said.

"Good," said the man.

I felt another huge punch on the back of my head, and I was unconscious again.

***

I awoke back on the street, no blindfold, not tied to a chair. The pain in my head was awful, but not as bad as the sight of Jazz lying on the street, not moving.

Despite my head's objections, I stood and ran over to Jazz. I shook her, yelling her name, trying to make sure she was alive. Finally, I heard her groan.

I sighed with relief, then tried to pick her up. It would have been easy, considering how small she was, but my head was hurt pretty bad, and it refused to let me do anything that may make me hurt myself even more. I couldn't lift her, so I sat next to her, silently crying.

I didn't know how long I'd sat there crying, but by the time I'd stopped, it was nearly daylight, and we had to get away before someone saw us.

I picked Jazz up, against my brain's will, and carried her up to the top of a building. I set her down, and stood near the edge, hoping to find Grell. 

A couple of hours went by, and there was no sign of him. It was early morning, and there was a slight fog. Not the kind of fog that brought screams with it, the kind that made a morning look like a peaceful morning.

I gave up on searching for Grell, and sat down next to Jazz, who was still unconscious. I was ready to give up on everything. A small part of me wished someone would find me and shoot me, and the rest of me went back to what the voices had said. 

_"We need you to locate Ciel Phantomhive."_

I knew that sentence would haunt me until I did what I was told. How was I supposed to locate someone when I wasn't sure who they were? The name Phantomhive sounded familiar, but I didn't know where from. Finding the Phantomhive was going to be the end of me. I could almost feel it.

The fog was lifting, so naturally, it was rising and now surrounded me. I lay down on the hard roof top, my head aching, and hoping that someone would find us. 

All of the sudden, I felt like I was being watched. I quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in my head, and looked around me. Jazz was still lying on the roof, breathing, eyes closed. The fog made it hard to see much more, and then I thought I heard a scream.

 _You're paranoid,_ I told myself, then heard it again. 

Great, I had company. The screams in my head were the annoying type of company no one wants, and the kind that didn't like to go away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I closed my eyes, turned, and punched whoever it was in the face as hard as I could. I felt the hands again, and they pulled me into a hug. I knew it was Grell, and I cried in his arms for a while. The screams were still there, and they were louder than ever. I was crying for that, for Jazz, and for this impossible mission I had to complete, where the reward is living another day. 

Finally, I stepped away from Grell and opened my eyes to look at him. He was blurred by the tears in my eyes, but I could still make out every detail of my brother.

His eyes were as green as always, his hair was red, but looked wet. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and saw that he was covered in blood. 

I gasped, terrified that he might be hurt. He was smiling at me, when I was frowning at him. 

"W-what h-happened?" I asked between sobs, and screams.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's not mine." I could barely hear him over the screams in my head.

I nodded. I didn't care whose blood it was, as long as Grell was okay.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I looked at him. He knew what was happening to me. He knew I was hearing shrieking again, and he was trying to help. Just touching me made them go away last time, but it wasn't helping this time. I shook my head to make sure he knew it wasn't going to do any good.

He nodded, then picked me up. I pointed to Jazz, and he nodded, said something I couldn't hear, then set me down. He picked up Jazz in his arms, then knelt down. I got on his back, and he stood, then carried us back to Jazz's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside Jazz's house, the screams were still growing louder, and I knew I would be deaf if they kept up. I hopped off Grell's back, and told him that we couldn't take Jazz inside like that, or else we'd be dead. He nodded, said something, but I could only try to read his lips. I couldn't, so I shook my head, pointed to my ear, and muffled my sobs.

Grell looked at me sympathetically, and then his expression changed quickly to worried curiosity. He pointed to my wrists.

I looked at them. They had rope burns, but they were weird. They spelled out the name Phantomhive.

"I'll tell you later," I said, even though I couldn't hear it.

He nodded. The worried look never left his face, but I did my best to ignore it. He was being a big brother who was supposed to worry, and that was it. _Even though he probably thinks he's acting like a good big sister,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

All of the sudden, I wasn't hearing random screams anymore. The screams were talking to me. " _Find_ _Ciel_ _Phantomhive_ _! Find_ _Ciel_ _Phantomhive_ _!"_

"Alright!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, startling Grell and waking Jazz. "Alright," I said again, on the verge of tears.

And just like that, the screams stopped. It was almost like they nodded and walked off.

I looked at Grell, who was still holding Jazz. They were both looking at me curiously, Jazz weakly.

I shook my head, then opened the front door. Grell laid Jazz on the couch, and then quickly left the house.

I followed him out.

"So? Did you reap the guy? You had me worried when you didn't show. Then I got kidnapped, and-"

Grell had cut me off. "You were kidnapped? By who?"

"Whoever wants me to locate the Phantomhive," I said, showing him my wrists.

Grell examined my wrists carefully, before looking back up at my face. He didn't say anything, until after he had turned to leave.

"I reaped him for you."

"Thanks."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Grell nodded, and then left. I walked back inside and found Jazz's mother kneeling over Jazz.

When she noticed me, she stood. "What happened?"

"The person on the to die list put up a fight," I lied.

Jazz's mother nodded, and then left the room. Then she called out to me, "You hungry?"

I shook my head, then realized she couldn't see it. "No thanks!" I replied.

"Okay, well if you girls need anything, I'm going out."

"Alright."

I heard the door close, and then sat I'm a chair next to the couch.

"So what happened?" Jazz asked, sitting up.

I filled her in on everything.

"Wow."

"Yup."

"What are yo going to do?"

"I don't have a choice. I have to find the Phantomhive."

"I'll help you," Jazz said.

"You can't. Your mom won't allow it and I won't either. I don't want to drag you into this."

"Scarlet, I'm your friend. We're supposed to look out for each other."

"And I'm looking out for you by not letting you tag along this time. I'm sorry, but I'm doing this one myself."

"Fine," Jazz huffed. "But you better come back."

"I promise I will."

"Then you might want to get started." She was looking at my arms.

I looked down and saw the rope burns were glowing a brighter red, and growing bigger. Maybe that was how they would kill me if I refused. Maybe they poisoned my arms and it won't stop spreading until I found who they were looking for.

All I knew was that I couldn't afford to wait and find out.


	8. Chapter 8

I left Jazz's house and was on my way to search for this Phantomhive when I ran into my brother waiting for me by the gate.

"What are you doing, Grell?" I asked, annoyed.

My older brother looked at me in shock, then composed himself. He was carrying a small suitcase with him.

"Goodness, can't your dear older sister go out on the town with an extra change of clothes in case something happens to the ones she's wearing now?" Grell flipped his hair for emphasis, but it only made him look like an idiot.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way tonight. This is do or die."

Grell looked at me, his girly side vanishing into thin air. He dropped the suitcase and walked over to me.

"Do or die for you?"

I nodded.

Grell frowned. "They're going to kill you if you refuse to find him?"

I nodded again.

"Should I help you? I could-"

"No, Grell. I have to do this by myself. I don't want to drag anyone in and risk getting them hurt. And please," I added, "don't tell Mom about this. She's already worried about me enough. If she finds out something, tell her I'm trying to save myself, and that she shouldn't get involved. Alright?"

Grell hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Good," I sighed in relief. The people I cared about most had agreed to stay out of this whole ordeal. If anyone died, it would be me, and no one else would.

I waved goodbye to Grell, and then walked through the gate to the human world.

***

London looked like... well, London. I walked the streets for a while, and didn't talk to any of the passerby. The last thing I wanted was to draw attention to myself and then get punished for it. I'd agreed to find the Phantomhive, and I wasn't going to make it any harder for myself than in had to be.

I heard a scream that night, and froze. A few moments later, I realized it wasn't in my head, and ran to find the source.

She I arrived, though, it was too late.

A young woman lay on the ground, soaked in blood and surrounded by it. I almost vomited. She wasn't even in one piece. Her throat had been slit, along with her lower stomach. One of her hands had been cut off, and it lay a few feet away, with its own pool of blood.

I ran from the scene. Why had I done that? What had I run to check on someone who screamed? Had I hoped the Phantomhive would be there? Had I thought I could be helpful, or was I just curious? Whatever reason it was though didn't matter. What mattered was that I now had that image stuck in my head forever.

And something told me I would see a lot more that just that one, and that they would probably be much, much worse.


	9. Chapter 9

After running for what felt like miles, I stopped and leaned against a wall to catch my breath. I ignored looks from humans who probably thought I was crazy, and tried to focus.

Why had I run away? That was the first question that popped into my mind once I had caught my breath. I'd heard rumors that the Phantomhive was the queen's guard dog. Meaning that he would eventually arrive at the scene. But I didn't know if I would be able to stomach waiting for him. I could just lay on top of a building until morning, but there was always the chance someone would mistake me for the killer, especially since I had my scythe with me. What was I supposed to do?

"Scarlet?"

I looked to my right to find the person who said my name. To my surprise, it was Jazz.

"How did you find me?"

"How do you think? You're almost the only person in town with blood red hair. Only I ran into Grell a few times, and this one lady, but her hair was too short, so I knew it wasn't you."

"So then, why are you here?"

She walked over to me and hugged me. Surprised, I hugged her back, not really sure of what else I could do.

When she pulled away from me, her face was completely serious. "Whoever is forcing you into this, they captured me too. They may have only threatened you, but I'm aware of your situation. I want to do what I can to help you find this Phantomhive loser soon so we can both get back to our lives."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Jazz, but I don't want you to risk your life for me. If I have to, I can ask Will or someone if they can help me find him. You're my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You have no choice. You can't force me to go home. I could always track you down again. London isn't _that_ big of a city..."

I knew she was right. Well, about tracking me down, anyway. I'd like to ask Jazz sometime what her definition of a big city is.

"Alright, but what about your mom?"

"Your brother is going to take care of her. And Will is helping too."

"How did you convince Will to help you keep your mom away? And even more, to help my _brothe_ r with it?"

"I never reveal my secrets," she smiled, then started walking..... in the direction of the crime scene.

"Jazz, you definitely do _not_ want to go that way."

"Why not? I followed you for miles away from the crime scene. Plus, it's not that bad. Just a severed hand and some gashes."

"It doesn't bother you?"

She shook her head. "We see things like this all the time. Why would it?"

I shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm sure you wanted to wait for the Phantomhive there, right?"

I nodded.

She walked back over to me, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me. "Then let's go!"

***

When we arrived at the scene, the police were already there, along with a giant throng of citizens. I pulled Jazz back and we walked around behind some buildings, then climbed onto the rooftops and looked over the edge. It was too dark to see much, but what I could see was the spilt blood shining in the moonlight. I turned away, close to gagging.

"We stay low until morning," I heard Jazz command. "The Earl won't wake in the middle of the night to come to a murder scene. He'll come in early morning. Keep your head down until then."

"How do you know they won't come up here looking for clues?"

Jazz shrugged. "I don't. And knowing our luck, they probably will. We can just claim to be homeless or something..."

"And then they can take us away and we'll miss our chance at find the Phantomhive. Jazz, we need a better plan."

"Then just go ask someone where he lives."

"That's probably cheating. Besides, he's a wealthy earl. Someone might think I'm an assassin."

"Or someone who has become fond of him."

"He's engaged."

"How do you know so much?"

"You hear a lot on reaping with your brother. People talk."

"Just not about his location?"

"Nope."

Suddenly, I felt a light on us. I jumped and pushed Jazz down to the roof.

"Who's up there?" An officer shouted.

"We have to go!"

We crawled along the roof until we were near the back of the building. We jumped from the roof and made a run for it down toward the nearby river. Once we'd lost them, we slowed to a stop by the river bank.

"Great plan, Jazz. Can you think of any others?" I asked her sarcastically.

Jazz was about to reply when I cut her off. "No, we don't need to fight over this. Let's just think of something else."

"Let's stay here until morning. Then we can go back and try to find the Phantomhive." Jazz sank to the ground. I sat next to her, and we sat silently, watching the ripples in the water until sunrise.


	10. Chapter 10

Once dawn broke, Jazz and I stood and silently ran back to the crime scene. Now there was a larger crowd, so we didn't have to hide on the roof.

"See anyone?" Jazz asked.

I shook my head. I had no idea what this boy looked like. My guess was that he was going to be the most sophisticated looking child around.

"Wait," I said, pointing. "Look."

Jazz followed my gaze and we both watched as a boy dressed in a dark blue approached one of the officers. He was followed by a tall man in a black tail coat, with black hair and crimson eyes.

I glared at the man. He seemed to notice and gave me a smile, tilting his head and closing his eyes. I rolled my eyes and stormed off, leaving Jazz to chase after me.

"What happened?" She asked, still trying to keep up with me.

I stopped walking and she stopped beside me. "You couldn't tell? The brat's being guarded by a filthy demon!" I sighed. "There's no way we can approach them now."

Jazz watched me carefully. I sank down to the ground, holding my head in my hands. "I'm going to die, just because a stupid demon is keeping me away from that brat."

Jazz sat next to me. "You're not going to die. We'll find another way. Let's just follow them to where the boy lives, and then just give the people who threatened you an address."

I nodded. "We better go find them, then. They're probably about to leave."

Jazz stood then helped me up, then together we ran back to the crime scene, hoping that the boy and his demon butler were still there.

Once we got back, I noticed the demon driving a carriage away. I motioned for Jazz to follow me, and didn't check to see if she was. I couldn't afford to lose them.

We jumped up onto the rooftops and into trees, trying to stay behind them and off the ground. Once they were in the middle of nowhere, the carriage stopped. "What the heck is he doing?"

I saw him tell the boy something, then he got out of the carriage and walked around behind it. "Show yourselves, ladies." He said with that same smile he had given me earlier.

I growled in anger then jumped out of the tree. When I landed in front of him, I made sure to have my hand on the handle of my scythe. Jazz, who didn't have her scythe with her, just stood next to me.

"Well, I don't see female reapers that often," he said, still smiling.

"Demon scum," I spat.

"My, my," he said, frowning now and shaking his head. "Seems someone spends too much time around William."

"How do you know him?" I asked.

The demon's smile returned. "I know of him, to be precise. I've heard of most of you. You two though," he said, taking a step closer, "I've never heard of you. Tell me, what do they call you?"

"What do you care?"

I looked over to Jazz. She'd stayed quiet the entire time, and now she was getting defensive. She knew she couldn't stand a chance against a demon, right?

"I'm only curious. Is that wrong?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," I muttered.

The demon seemed taken aback for a moment. _What is wrong with this guy?_

"Sebastian, you said this would only take a moment. Would you just do something with them and hurry up?"

The voice came from the boy. He had gotten out of the carriage and was watching us.

The demon smiled. "It's time for me to take my leave. Get home safely," he said, his smile turning into a smirk. He turned and walked toward the carriage.

"Sebastian." I called out.

He turned to face me. "Yes?"

"My name is Scarlet Sutcliff. I advise you not to forget it."

Sebastian smiled. "I don't plan to," he said, then got in the carriage and drove away.

***

Once the carriage was out of sight, I started walking down the road. I wasn't interested in following them anymore, just curious as to where the road ended. Did it end at the Phantomhive Manor? Or was that somewhere else?

Jazz caught up to me quickly. "Are we following them? At this pace, we'll lose them!"

"We won't lose them," I said, looking at the dirt road we were walking down.

"Hey, don't get so down. We'll find them," she said, thinking I was sad and trying to comfort me.

"It's not that, I'm fine. I was looking at the carriage tracks. They're the newest looking ones, so if we follow them, it should eventually take us to the manor."

I looked up at her to see her smiling face, and her eyes glowing with delight. "Scarlet, you're brilliant! This is why you're one of the best reapers out there, even though you're still in training!"

I forced a smile, and started running down the path, watching the carriage tracks carefully so I didn't confuse them with older tracks.

The old dirt road came to an end at an intersection. One with concrete roads.

I screamed out in frustration. I felt like ripping my hair out. How was I supposed to follow them now?

Jazz put her hand on my shoulder. "Let's go back home for now, Scarlet. We'll try again tomorrow."

I nodded, exhausted, confused, and angry, and followed Jazz home, so I could try to clear my head.


	11. Chapter 11

Once we got back to Jazz's house, I went straight to her room and threw myself onto her bed. I was doing my best to think of what I could possibly do to find the Phantomhive boy. If I had continued following them, the demon would have become suspicious and tried to kill me, and I wouldn't have minded if Jazz hadn't been with me. She didn't want to be a reaper, and I wasn't going to endanger her.

Jazz sat on her bed beside me. "Scarlet, we'll find them. I won't let anything happen to you."

I sat up and sighed. "That's the thing, Jazmine. I don't want you to protect me. I know you want to help, but I don't want you to get hurt when it's me they want. Your mom would freak out if something happened to you, and she'd kill me herself."

"But Scarlet, I don't care what happens to me. If you die, and I didn't do anything to try and save you, I couldn't live with myself. But if I die and it was helping you, I'd be happy knowing that maybe I did enough, or that I at least tried. Please, Scarlet. Let me help you."

I put my head in my hands, not knowing what to do. "Jazz, I've got my brother to help me."

"Oh please. What good is Grell? All he'll do is think about how beautiful your attacker is."

I removed my hands and looked at Jazz, suddenly feeling defensive. "Maybe, but he cares about me. He's a good reaper when he needs to be. And at least he still believes in me."

"I believe in you!"

"I know!" I yelled, then lowered my voice as I slumped over and looked at my hands clasped in my lap. "That was directed toward my mom. Sorry it came out at you."

Jazz placed her hand on my back. "It's alright. You just needed to get it out of your system. It happens with me and my brother all the time."

I nodded. "So, any ideas on what we could try next?"

Jazz thought for a moment. "What are we supposed to do when we find the boy? I mean, technically we already have, we just lost him again. Did they give you any info on what you need to do with him?"

I thought back, then shook my head. "All they did was tell me to locate the Phantomhive boy. I don't know what that means, though, Jazz."

"Well I say we just go ask a human where he lives."

"Jazz, what do you think they'll do to us if they figure out we took the easy way? They already make people scream in my head. They could torture me for the rest of my life."

Frowning, Jazz replied, "Fine, we won't ask. We'll just hunt them down again. No big deal."

Just then, the door flew open and Grell walked in. He was smiling at me, the kind of smile he has when he gets an idea that could possibly get him killed.

"I heard you were back and just had to stop bu and say hello to my little sister." He said.

"Grell, what do you want?"

He frowned. "No luck?"

"We found him at a murder scene, but he's got a dirty demon guarding him. What am I suppose to do now? We tried following, but the demon stopped us. I'm never going to find that stupid brat."

"Well," Grell thought aloud, "Did the screaming start back up again?"

"Not yet."

"Then perhaps they recognized your efforts and are giving you another chance."

"But we don't even know what we're suppose to do once we find him," Jazz added. "It's not like we can contact them."

"Maybe we won't have to." I said. "They're watching every move I make in the human world, and if they're a reaper, they're watching me here, too. Maybe they just want me to do the hard part and find the boy, then they'll do the rest."

"That could be true."

Jazz didn't seem too sure. "I don't know, Scarlet. That just seems too easy." She looked at me more closely. "Does the screaming reach you here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it isn't as horrible as it is on Earth."

"Then they aren't a reaper, because then it would be unbearable all the time, which means at least that they aren't watching you now."

I nodded. "That makes sense."

"So maybe they can't harm you if you just refuse and stay here. Don't go back to the human world, and you'll be safe."

"But that means not becoming a reaper."

"Scarlet, I didn't say that." Jazz said. "You can still become a reaper, you just can't go through with reapings."

"So then what's the point?!" I screamed at her, standing. "Huh, Jazz? What's the point of becoming a reaper if I can't do my job as one?"

"Scarlet, I-"

"No, Jazz, I'm done. I'm going back to the human world, and I'm not coming back until I locate the Phantomhive. And I'm going without you."

With that, I grabbed my jacket and bag and walked out of Jazz's room and out of her house, Grell following close behind.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her like that."

"And you shouldn't be following me."

"I am your big sister and I want to look out for you."

"Grell, you're a man."

I could practically hear him roll his eyes. "She's just trying to look out for you, Scarlet. She doesn't want you getting hurt."

"And I'm going back by myself to make sure she doesn't get hurt," I told him. "I've been looking for an excuse, and she provided me with one."

"Scarlet!"

I turned to see Jazz running toward me.

"Jazz, I need to go back alone."

"Well you won't be. Even if you go while I'm not looking, I'll go and try to hunt you down. I won't stop trying to help you. That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

"Grell, please."

Jazz looked from me to Grell then back again. "Please what?"

Grell sighed, then grabbed Jazz and took her, screaming to be released and thrashing, back to her house.

I sighed, then made my way back to the human world.


	12. Chapter 12

I made it to a tall rooftop, overlooking most of the city. I felt bad for what I did to Jazz. She had only wanted to help me, but I didn't want her to get hurt. This was my battle, and I had to fight it alone.

I made my way across the city to the intersection where we had lost the boy and his demon, then picked a random direction and started walking, hoping I would come across something.

I was about a mile down the road when I heard someone call my name.

I quickly turned, drawing my scythe. "Who's there?"

I was startled when I saw that it was Grell. I put my scythe away, then walked over to him. 

"What are you doing here? What did you do with Jazz?" 

"Her mother is taking care of her. And I came to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"I don't think so," he sighed. "Something's bothering you."

"Yeah, some creepy kidnappers who want me to find some little rich boy who is being protected by a demon who's going to kill me when I get close to them." I was half screaming, becoming more annoyed every second. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone and let me get my job done.

"Scarlet, you know I won't let him lay a hand on you, right?"

"Well, there isn't much you can do, because you aren't coming."

"I'm following you all the way there, no matter what you do. I won't let them hurt you."

"So now I have to have my brother following me around wherever I go?"

Grell sighed, and, to my surprise, didn't say anything about me calling him my brother. "Scarlet..."

"What?!"

Grell was quiet, then took a deep breath and spoke. "Don't get hurt. Please."

I turned away from him. Suddenly, the reality of the situation as a whole hit me. I could die tonight. I could be killed by a demon. I could die and leave my mom and Grell heartbroken. Even worse, I could die and Jazz would never forgive herself.

I turned back to Grell, my eyes filling with tears. "Grell," I whispered. "I can't die.... Jazz..."

Grell approached me slowly. "I won't let you, Scarlet. I promise."

I nodded. "Help me?"

Grell nodded. "What are big sisters for?"

I sighed, but smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back and held me for a moment before pulling away. 

"Now," he said. "You do realize you've been going the wrong way, don't you?"

I gaped at him. "What?! I've been walking for like a mile!"

Grell smiled, then grabbed my hand. "There's a faster way than walking, you know."

***

A while later, we were outside a large manor. _This is it. The Phantomhive Estate. They couldn't have found this themselves? All they would have to do is ask for directions._

I walked closer to the large building standing before me. It had a large doorway, and directly outside was a magnificent garden.

Glancing at Grell, I noticed that he was staring almost longingly at the door. I wanted to ask him why, but decided against it, somehow knowing that I wouldn't like the answer I got.

I turned back to the building, then closed my eyes. _I don't know if you guys can hear me or not, but I've found his house. Am I done now? Can I go back and live my life?_

 _"You've done well."_ I jumped at the sound of the voice in my head. _"Unfortunately for you, we still have use for you. We need you to find a way to bring him into the open so we may see him for ourselves. Without the demon butler."_

_I've found the Phantomhive! You only told me that I had to do that much! Now let me go!_

_"You may go, but you will pay dire consequences."_

_Like?_

_"You really don't want to know."_

I opened my eyes and saw Grell standing before me. He was staring at me worriedly. _He must have seen me jump when the voices responded._

"Is everything alright?"

I hesitated to tell him the truth. I still didn't want him to worry or to bring anyone else in further, but maybe Grell has connections or something he could use to help. He has been around a lot longer than I have.

I shook my head. "No. Now they want me to bring the boy out into the open, but his demon butler can't be with him. I'm not sure that's possible."

"It isn't. They're nearly joined at the hip."

"Great." I muttered, not wanting to know how he knew that. "So now what?"

"I have an idea, but it's a one person job. You'll have to wait until the time is right for you to act. SO go home and wait for my signal. It may take a few days."

"But I can't go back! Jazz is there. What am I going to say to her?"

"Maybe William will let you stay with him?" Grell suggested, understanding that I can't go to Jazz's house or our own.

"I'd rather not..."

"You're only other options are to apologize to Jazz or find a hotel around here, although I wouldn't advise it. Humans are kind of messed up."

That settled things. I waved to Grell, and made my way back home. I didn't want to apologize to Jazz for trying to keep her safe. If she had come along, I was certain that something terrible would've happened, and I couldn't have done anything to help her.

I made it back home and eventually found myself outside Jazz's house. I didn't remember much of the trip there; I'd been lost in my own thoughts the whole way. I carefully walked over to the door, then hesitantly knocked, and rather quietly.

To my surprise, her brother answered the door. He looked me over quickly before glaring. "What do _you_ want?"

Jay's black hair was short and poofy, with small curls at the ends. His thick-framed glasses were pushed all the way onto his face, and his freckles stood out in the evening light.

"Hi, Jay. I thought you weren't supposed to be back until next week?"

"Came home early. So what do you want?" he repeated.

"I came to talk to Jazz. I messed up, and I need to apologize."

Jay hesitated, then sighed and slowly moved away from the door to let me inside. 

"She's been worried sick about you, you know."

"Yeah, I knew she would be. I just didn't want her to get hurt. This is a lot more serious and dangerous than any normal reaping."

"So I've heard." He glanced at me for a moment before closing the door. "What exactly are you doing, anyway? All Jazz will tell me is that you could get killed and you were going all by yourself."

"That's true, and I can't tell you what's happening. I've told too many people already."

"So two people is too many?"

I quickly turned and glared at him. "I'll have you know that the only person I've told is my brother. Jazz was kidnapped with me and already knew about everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my friend." With that, I walked up the stairs, leaving Jay gaping behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

I stopped outside Jazz's bedroom. I was about to knock on the door when I heard quiet sobs coming from inside. Was Jazz still that upset? I had been gone for hours.

I lightly knocked on the door.

"Go away!" She shouted.

I felt a stab of guilt hit me. It really felt like someone had plunged a blade into my stomach.

"It's me," I called quietly.

It was quiet in her room for a moment. I was beginning to think that she was going to ignore me, when suddenly the door burst open. The next thing I knew, I was having the life squeezed out of me in the world's tightest hug.

"You're back," she whispered, and I could tell she was holding back tears.

I hugged her back. She sounded like someone who had lost all hope finally finding it again. _Why did I do this to her?_

"Yeah," I told her. "I'm back."

"I was so scared, Scarlet. I thought you weren't coming back. I thought they'd killed you."

"Nah, I'd never let them kill me that easily. I'd at least put up a good fight first."

Jazz giggled a little through her tears. "I bet you could take out a demon." She pulled away and wiped at her tears. "So did you find him? Are you finished?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I found him."

"That's great! Why don't you seem happy?"

"Because apparently they aren't finished with me yet."

Jazz let out a small cry. "What do you mean? What else could they possibly want from you?"

I didn't want to tell her everything. She'd insist on coming along again. But after what I did to her, she deserved to know the truth.

"They want me to somehow lure the boy out into the open without the demon being with him."

"But how do they expect you to do that? That demon will never leave the boy alone."

"I know. But Grell has a plan, and he's working on it now. He told me not to get involved, because it could take a few days." My heartbeat quickened. "So, will you take me back?"

Jazz beamed at me. "I get it. You were trying to keep me safe because you care, and you didn't want to be held responsible if something happened to me. Thank you for that. I'm sorry for not understanding."

"I'm sorry for being so cruel to you. I realize that you were worried, and I should've been kinder to you, but if anything had happened to me while you were there, you never would've forgiven yourself for not being able to help me. I didn't want to make you go through that."

"Did anything happen?"

I shook my head. "I was expecting the demon to be on guard at the manor, but he wasn't, so I didn't have any problems other than going the wrong way until Grell stopped me."

"So Grell went with you?" Jazz seemed a little heartbroken.

"You know as well as I do that Grell does what he wants. There's no changing his mind or telling him no."

"You're right there," Jazz perked up slightly. "So what are you going to do while you wait for Grell?"

"Just hang out somewhere, probably. It's not like I really have anything else to do."

"Well, you could always get back to work. Don't you want to keep practicing? That's the whole reason you came to stay with me."

"Maybe. I think I just want to relax. I've been stressing over finding this stupid brat for so long..."

"Then relaxing it is!"

I smiled at Jazz. She was the kind of person that would want to kill you, but then be the friendliest person you knew. I knew she would do anything for me, especially after everything that's happened to us over the past few days.

We spent the next few hours just lying around the room, chatting when we felt like it, and if we got bored with that, throwing together random articles of clothing from Jazz's closet and trying to make the most hideous outfit we could. It didn't work very well, considering that Jazz is a fashion genius, so we didn't really have any luck there. But we had fun, and it took my mind off of everything that was happening around us. I even forgot about running away from home so I could continue my training.

Jay came up once to check on us, giving me a confused look when Jazz wasn't watching. I'd ignored him, asking Jazz where she got her hair ribbons.

"They're from that cute little boutique downtown. Aren't they adorable?"

I nodded. "Maybe we should go shopping. We can hang out outside of your house."

"That's a great idea!" Jazz exclaimed. "Let's go!"

We left the house, ignoring Jay's protesting, and headed for the same boutique Jazz had mentioned.

Once we arrived, however, I immediately realized I had no money on me. I thought about telling them to just charge my mother, but immediately pushed the thought aside. I'd made her mad enough by running away. The last thing I needed was her furious about me spending her money.

Jazz seemed to notice my hesitation. "Don't worry about the money. If you find anything you like, go for it. I'll take care of everything."

I nodded to my friend, who was obviously just trying to make me feel better. I didn't even feel all that bad, considering her family got their money from Jay, and I was still furious at him.

We explored every rack and shelf thoroughly, trying on multiple dress, shoes, and anything else we could find. I found myself a cute white skull hair clip, and found a matching pin for Grell. It was pretty girly, but knowing him, he'd love it.

"Is this really all you want?" Jazz asked, shocked after I showed her the two items.

"I don't want you to spend tons of money on me, Jazz. I'd feel horrible."

"Scarlet, I'm serious. Pick out anything. Jay can always go out on another trip and make some more money."

I smiled to myself. I had no idea why I was hating Jay so much at the moment, because he wasn't a bad guy. He just cared a lot for his sister. But either way, I was fine with making him work more than he should have to.

I smiled to Jazz and picked out a skin tight black jacket that matched my favorite outfit. It was a little pricey, but Jazz plucked the jacket out of my hands and brought it to the woman behind the counter. She quickly bought the items, then we walked out of the shop.

"Do you want to go anywhere else?" Jazz asked.

I shook my head. Realization of everything that was happening came crashing down on me once again. I looked at the ground. "I'd rather just go back."

Nodding, Jazz took my hand comfortingly and led me back to her house. When we got there, we went straight to her room and closed the door. She showed me her new clothes and I smiled at them, never fully able to focus on her one hundred percent. My mind was focused on Grell and my mother. I had to go apologize to her. I had to go home eventually. But she would put me under lock and key, and I would never fulfill my orders of luring the Phantomhive from the demon named Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

A few more days went by without any word from Grell, and I was beginning to worry about him more and more as time went on. I'd never went this long without seeing him, and it was eating away at me. Where was he? What had happened to my big brother?

Jazz was always giving me concerned glances when she thought I wasn't looking, but I always saw them out the corner of my eye. I never expressed my thoughts to her about Grell, so she didn't know what was wrong with me. She simply noticed me always staring down at my hands, thinking.

When a week had passed, and there was still no sign of or word from Grell, I finally felt myself breaking down. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't live with not knowing if he was alright. Whatever he was doing, it was to help me. If something happened to him...

"Scarlet?"

I was startled out of my thoughts by Jazz, who had just woken up. It was still early morning, and I'd been too worried to sleep for the past couple of days, so I simply sat on the spare bed, thinking.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

It was then that I noticed the wetness of my cheeks, and my hiccuping breaths. I wiped my eyes and hugged my knees. I'd cried in front Jazz once, when the fog had been too thick, and I'd feared something had happened to her. She must've thought something terrible was wrong, if I was crying.

I stayed silent. I felt the mattress on the bed shift as she crawled next to me. Her arms wrapped around me, but I didn't move or speak. How was I supposed to tell her these tears were just me being worried about my brother? The image I'd made for myself the past few years, that I was strong, and that I could be the first, and best, female reaper, would come crashing down around me.

But this was Jazz. This was my best friend. She was the one I was supposed to be able to break down around; the one that was allowed to see the weaker side of me. The one to keep my secrets.

I took a deep, shuddering breath, then slightly raised my head. "It's been a week."

I felt Jazz nod and hold me tighter. "Yup."

"Where do you think he is?"

"Somewhere wishing he could get away and let you know that he's fine." She took a deep breath. "You haven't been sleeping."

I wasn't very surprised that she knew. I must've looked like a wreck.

"Jazz, I promise you, he's alright. If he wasn't, we would have heard something."

I nodded. Then a thought hit me. "Unless Mom knows, and she hasn't been able to reach me."

"Everyone would know if something happened to Grell. He's popular, remember?"

I let out a small laugh. Yeah, he was popular, if that counted for just about everyone despising him. I sat up and wiped my eyes again. "Thanks."

"No problem." She released me a moment later. "Now, can you try to get some sleep. Mom and I have been really worried about you lately."

I gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I've just never gone this long without seeing him before. I didn't really know what to think."

Jazz returned my smile. "I understand. The first time Jay went away on a mission, I was terrified. But you know better than anyone that nothing can take Grell out with trying really hard."

"You're right," I said, feeling my smile grow a little brighter. I lay down on the bed and watched Jazz crawl back to her own. Glancing out the window, I noticed it was dawn, but my eyelids suddenly grew heavy, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

*

When I woke up, the sun was bright in the sky. I rubbed my eyes and stood, still exhausted, making my way out of the room and down the stairs, searching for Jazz.

I found her in the dining room, helping her mom put away dishes. She glanced my way and frowned slightly. I yawned and entered the room.

Jazz glanced to her mom, put down what she'd been holding, and came over to me.

"What time is it?" I asked her through another yawn.

"It's not even noon. You should still be sleeping. You didn't for three days."

I shrugged. "I can't. I need to know when Grell gets back."

"Scarlet we talked about this already. You'll be the first to know when he's back. And we'll wake you if we hear anything, you know that."

I shook my head. "I know you will, but I can't wait anymore. I have to find him."

"You can't leave here! You know they'll just attack you again if you go back."

"I don't care. I have to find him. If I don't, I'll go insane."

Jazz glanced from me to her mother, who gave her a worried glance along with a reluctant nod, then she turned back to me. "Then I can't let you go alone."

 _Here we go again,_ I thought. "Jazz..."

"Scarlet... I know you're just trying to protect me, but it won't work this time. It's been a week since those people have heard from you, and they are going to want an update as soon as you're within their reach. I know I won't be much help, but please, just let me go with you. They did drag me into this, too, after all."

I sighed, too exhausted to argue. "Fine. But please, if anything happens, you'll leave."

"I promise that if something happens and I can't save you, I'll run. But I'm going to help you. You can't stop me."

I shook my head, smiling. "I know I can't. Let's go."

Jazz grabbed my arm as I tried to leave the room. "Sleep first. We'll go tonight."

I tried to argue, but my protests came out as a big yawn. My shoulders slumped, and I nodded, before turning and heading back up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

It was pitch black outside when I woke up. I sat up and got out of bed quickly, grabbed my scythe, then moved to find Jazz.

She was sitting at the dining room with her mother and Jay, who seemed to be hiding their nerves from her. They didn't want her going back. They didn't trust me to protect her.

And they were right to. I didn't even trust myself.

"Jazz," I spoke up, and the three finally noticed me standing in the doorway. When Jazz's mother stared at me, I noticed her eyes glistening. Jay avoided eye contact, and Jazz stood, seemingly ready to go.

She walked over to me, nodded once, and then we both left the house and headed for the human world.

*

"Where do you think he is?" Jazz asked as we stood atop a large building in London.

"My guess is that he's around the Phantomhive Estate. And now that I know how to get there..." I let my sentence trail off as I ran in the direction of the boy and his demon.

Jazz followed close behind, not wanting to lose me in the darkness. I considered slowing down for her, since she wasn't nearly as fast as I was, and her pushing herself to keep up wouldn't be safe for her. But the thought left my mind as quickly as it had come, and was replaced with the worry for my brother growing stronger with every stride.

We reached the Phantomhive Manor to find it empty, save for a few servants wandering the halls. Frustrated, I stopped in the garden and stomped my foot down on some white roses that had been gleaming in the moonlight. Jazz caught up with me a moment later, panting beside me as she tried to catch her breath.

"He's not here," I murmured. I faced Jazz, raising my voice. "He's not here! Neither is the brat and that _stupid demon!!!!_ " I sat on the hard ground, hot tears streaking their way down my face. "What do I do now?" I cried softly.

Jazz kneeled beside me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "We'll find him. He can't be far. Maybe he's following the demon?" she suggested.

I wiped my eyes. "Maybe..." _But what if he's not? What if he's..._

A stern voice pulled me out of my thought. _"Scarlet!"_

I sprang to my feet at the sound of the booming voice. I glanced around, but it was only Jazz beside me.

"What is it?" she asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

_"You've been hiding from us. You have neglected to complete your assignment."_

I felt the blood drain from my face as my worry for my brother was replaced with pure terror.

"Scarlet? You look like you've seen a murder... Oh my gosh, they aren't-"

_"Scarlet, why have you been hiding from us?"_

I gulped. "I-I wasn't hiding, I-"

_"We want no excuses."_

"I'm not making any!" I shouted. "I was getting help, I couldn't do it by myself. I-"

 _"Excuses!"_ The voice shouted inside my head. I flinched at the volume. _"We'll give you one last chance. Find the boy tonight."_

"I'm not getting punished?"

_"You will get what you deserve. But for now I need the boy found. If you have not done so by sunrise, you will get a punishment far worse than your meak mind can imagine."_

I didn't answer. I stood in silence, scared to speak. I could still feel the presence of the voice inside my mind, and I refused to let it hear any of my thoughts.

A moment later, the presence was gone, but it was replaced by the sounds of screams. I sank back down to the ground, nearly crushing my skull with the force I was using to clamp my hands over my ears.

Jazz sank down next to me, her hand returning to my shoulder.

I was crying again. If I didn't find the boy by sunrise, I would be killed, or something they thought was far worse.

"Scarlet!" I heard Jazz scream. "What's the matter? What did they tell you?"

I shook my head; I couldn't respond. The screams inside my mind only grew louder the longer I sat there in the massive garden of the Phantomhive Manor.

 _If I don't find him, I'll die._ The thought sent unpleasant chills through me. _I have to get up. I have to find him._

I opened my eyes and looked at Jazz, whose face showed nothing but complete terror. She seemed to relax slightly when our eyes met, but only a little.

I removed my hands from my ears. The screams grew louder.

Jazz offered me her hand, saying something I couldn't hear. I didn't respond; I simply took her hand and she helped me to my feet.

Once I was up, though, the screams ceased. Suddenly I was lost is deafening silence instead of screams. And that scared me more than anything.

"Jazz?" I said, testing my voice and ears. I sighed in relief. I could hear myself.

"Yeah, Scarlet. I'm here. What did they tell you?"

I wiped at the tears on my cheeks. "They accused me of hiding from them, and they said that if I don't find the boy by sunrise, they'll find me a fate a lot worse than death."

"Then we have to find him. Scarlet..."

"I have to find hims and separate him from his demon friend. Once I do that, they should be able to handle the rest. I'm just glad I don't have to kill him. That would make Will furious, and he'd probably cancel my training."

Jazz stared at me. "We have to just separate the two? That shouldn't be too hard. Just act like you're going to hurt the boy. The demon should jump at the chance to protect him, then all we can lure them away from each other."

I perked up slightly. "Jazz, you're brilliant. The only thing I have to worry about then is not getting murdered by an angry demon."

"Which shouldn't be too hard."

I regained my composure. We had until dawn, and if the Phantomhive wasn't home, it meant he was on duty as the Queen's Guard Dog. And that meant he was more than likely somewhere in town.

"I think I know where he is." I told Jazz. "Follow me."


	16. Chapter 16

We ran through the streets of London, searching for any sign of the boy and his demon. With each passing minute, the sky grew brighter. I was beginning to lose hope.

"I thought you said you knew where he was," Jazz called out while we were running through the city.

"He's in the city somewhere, I'm sure of it. If he isn't home, then he's on a case. And the case probably has something to do with the recent murders, like the crime scene we saw."

"So, what I'm getting from all of this is that we have to run through London all night until we hear someone die or find them?"

"More or less," I called back to her.

I heard her sigh, but I did my best to ignore it. I didn't have time to think of a better plan. Besides, it didn't take long for a scream in the night to pull us in the direction we were searching for.

After a few minutes of running, we found ourselves running into an alley. That was when we saw them. The tall demon, the Phantomhive boy, a woman in red, and my big brother.

After a moment of staring, I grabbed Jazz by the arm and jumped onto the rooftops. We hid behind a chimney, not wanting to be spotted.

"So what's the plan?" Jazz asked quietly.

I didn't answer, I just watched the scene below us. We were too far away to hear what they were saying, but I heard my brother laugh several times, and I could tell he was trying to flirt with the demon. I sighed, trying to ignore his actions as I thought of what I could do to make the demons or whatever they were happy.

After a long moment, the demon and Grell started fighting each other. I turned away, not wanting to watch, but got a sudden idea.

"Jazz, go back and get Will."

"What? I'm not leaving you-"

"Please. I promise I won't move. This is bigger than us. We can't take on a demon."

"But how are you going to get the boy away from the demon?" she asked. "You need me to help you."

I sighed as I looked back down at the scene. Grell and Sebastian were still fighting, and the boy and the lady in red were speaking to each other. The only thing I could hear other than Jazz was the loud noise from Grell's scythe.

"I'm not going to. I'll take the punishment."

"Scar-"

"This assignment is bigger than me. I can't do it. Go get Will. I won't let them kill me, I swear it."

Jazz stared into my eyes for a long moment, then slowly nodded. "I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid."

I nodded. "I'll be just fine."

I watched as Jazz ducked and ran away from the fighting below us. When she disappeared from view, I returned my gaze to the fight in time to see Grell do something I had hoped to never witness.

The woman in red was shaking, facing the Phantomhive with her eyes closed and her hands hugging her body. She was saying something that I couldn't hear, then it happened.

Grell turned to her, irritation on his face. A moment later, his scythe was slicing through her skin.

I covered my mouth, trying not to gasp or vomit from the sight. Blood flew from the woman's body as she fell to the ground, and immediately her cinematic record began flying through the air.

I watched her life flash before our eyes along with the others. She had fallen for her sister's husband, hadn't been able to have children, and decided to take the life from women who could do what she could not but refused to do so. I saw Grell come into her life and offer her assistance. I looked away then, not wanting to see the cruel deeds my brother and her had committed.

I heard soft mumbles after that. Only one phrase reached my ears, and made my whole body freeze.

"I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper," the Phantomhive said to his butler. "It's not over yet. One is left. Stop standing there and kill him!"

I was petrified. He'd just ordered his demon to kill my brother. Nothing was going to stop him from doing so. But I couldn't jump in to help. I would just get in the way.

I was broken from my thoughts as Grell and the demon jumped up onto the roof beside me. I stared, trying to keep myself hidden.

The demon had taken a hit from Grell's scythe, and his suit was ripped. Grell's back was to me, but he seemed to be fine, which I was relieved to see.

As I watched their standoff, I noticed the demon smile. I followed his eyes, and saw they were looking right at me. I'd been noticed.

I was trying to think of something I could say if Grell turned around when they ran at each other again. Grell swung his scythe and managed to cut the demon again. His record shot out of his body, but when I looked up to watch it, it was mostly blank, save for a few incompetent servants. 

As Grell complained, I turned my head in the direction Jazz had run off. She should have been back by now. Had something happened?

Just then, I heard Grell's scythe again, and it sounded much closer. I looked around the chimney I was hiding behind and noticed he was directly on the other side, speaking to the demon. I watched as they talked, not quite able to hear the conversation, then saw the demon take his coat off and both of them jump forward to attack. I held my breath as I watched.

Suddenly, the demon smiled at me once again, and then there was the horrible sound of tearing cloth. I waited with bated breath as they both stared at the scythe, then Grell fell onto the rooftop.

I started to stand, wanting to run after him and make sure he was alright, but I soon remembered my place. I was in no way capable of fighting off a demon, especially with his master nearby to give him orders. If I wanted to stay alive, then I had to keep a low profile. I would be the best for myself and Grell. I would only get in the way.

Grell struggled with the fabric that was caught in his scythe while the demon gave him an almost innocent looking smile. Grell cried out something about his face, then I watched, jaw dropped, and the demon began to beat the living daylights out of my brother, managing to hit his face every time. He then sent Grell flying back toward the ground, where he managed to land and slide several meters on his face.

After a moment, the demon was approaching Grell with my brother's scythe. I then jumped from my hiding spot, no longer caring about the consequences. I couldn't let my brother die. I couldn't suffer through the agony of losing him a second time... **_(A/N: If you wish to have more details on what Scarlet is talking about, I recommend reading her backstory, "The Birth of a Reaper.")_**

Just as the demon attacked, Grell yelled loudly, "I can tell you who killed the kid's parents!"

I froze. Grell _knew_ we couldn't talk about stuff like that. It would get him in major trouble. I sighed. _He'll do anything to save his own skin..._

I was brought back to reality as the demon swung the scythe.

"No!" I screamed, but no one heard me over the roar of the blade.

Suddenly, it was quiet and still below. I looked down to see a metal rod had stopped the demon's attack. I followed it to the source, and smiled brightly in relief.

Will was standing on another chimney, and behind him was Jazz.


	17. Chapter 17

I leaned out from my hiding spot, happy to see Will had come to our rescue, but when I saw the look on his face, I wanted to hide again.

He looked about as neutral as always, but I could tell he was livid. He was constantly fixing his glasses, something that he only does when he gets really annoyed. I should know. He's always annoyed at Grell.

He began talking to the demon below, and I finally decided to run out of my hiding spot. Jazz saw me a moment later and raced over while Will jumped down to the ground, where he, too, proceeded to stomp on Grell's face.

"Are you alright?" Jazz asked when she reached me, checking my exposed skin for any injuries. "He didn't notice you, did he?"

"The demon did, yeah," I told her. "But I'm alright. He just smiled at me a couple times." I felt my eyes water then. "Jazz, if you hadn't shown up when you did..."

"Hey, don't think about it," she said, trying to comfort me. "He's okay now, more or less. Will's not going to let this go, but he can't kill him. He's not going to do that to himself. Think of all the extra work he'd have to do!"

She was smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back. She was right. Will was always talking about how understaffed we were. He wouldn't kill my brother for his stupidity. He'd probably just punish him and demote him.

I looked back down at the people below us. Will was dragging Grell by his hair away from the others.

"We should probably go with them," I told Jazz.

She nodded, but before we could leave, Sebastian the demon was standing before us.

I made sure I stood slightly in front of Jazz, then stared at the demon.

"Sutcliff..." he said as if he was pondering something. "Ah, that's why you came here. He's your brother, isn't he?"

I slowly nodded.

"Siblings becoming reapers? You don't hear of something like that every day."

I stood taller and glanced back at Jazz, who's whole immediate family was reapers. "Yeah," I told him. "Rare, but not impossible. Our mom is one, too."

"Fascinating," he said with a smile.

There was a moment of silence between the three of us. I wanted to ask if he knew what was going on with me, who was in my head. I was about to, when something stopped me.

_You will say nothing._

I froze, and felt all the color drain from my face.

Sebastian looked to me, his eyes almost looking worried as he reached out and gently touched my cheek. "You're pale, Scarlet Sutcliff. I suggest you go home and get some rest. Reapers do need their sleep, after all."

I didn't move as Jazz stepped out and stood beside me. "I'll get her home."

Sebastian's smile returned. "Good." He then bowed to us. "Well, goodnight, ladies," he said, then turned and jumped back down to the ground and approached his master.

Jazz turned to me. "What happened? You really have gone all pale."

_Scarlet Sutcliff. You have for now been released. You've technically done as we asked. Besides, we have colleagues who are more interested in the boy than we are._

I gaped at the voice in my head. "So you've threatened my life over some stupid kid you were going to give up on anyway?"

Jazz stared at me, and I gave a look that said "I'll tell you later."

_It would appear that way, yes. Do not try to fight with us. You will not win._

_As I said, you are released from your binding. The tracker we placed in you has been turned off for the time being. Do not think of yourself as free. We will have use of you again in the near future._

"But why?" I asked. "Why give up on your target?"

The voice didn't answer, nor did it return at all.

I sat heavily on the roof and sighed, watching as the boy and his demon left the alley.

"Should we do something about the body?" Jazz asked.

I shook my head. "No, I think the boy knew her. We should just let him clean up this mess." I stood then. "Beside, it's not our problem anymore, anyway. They just told me they're done with me for now, and that they no longer have any interest in the Phantomhive."

"What?" Jazz asked, shocked. "We chased that brat all around the city!"

"I know, but apparently someone else is more interested in him. I don't care, anyway. At least they're leaving me alone for a while. Now I can go with Will and we can deal with Grell together." I then groaned, a thought occurring to me. "You don't think he's gonna give me all of Grell's work, do you?"

"He can't! We're still in training!" she told me.

I nodded. "Man, I feel bad for Will, having to pick up everyone's slack. I guess the least I can do is make sure to keep an eye on my brother for him."

Jazz nodded. "I'm sure that would help him out a great deal. Now, you really do look like you need some rest. Let's get you home."

I nodded again, then we made our way back home together. 


	18. Chapter 18

When we got back, I didn't get the chance to rest. Grell ran up to me, near tears.

"Scarlet, William took my death scythe!" he cried as he latched onto me.

I wanted to be angry. I wanted to tell him that was what he got for using one he wasn't supposed to. But I found that I couldn't. I could just hug him back, trying not to cry myself.

"Scarlet?" he asked, pulling back to look at me.

My tears overflowed when I looked into his green eyes. "I was so scared."

He looked at me, confused. Had he really not known I was there?

Clearly not, because the next thing he said was, "Did those voices come back? What did they tell you?"

"Grell, I found the boy I was after. It was the one you were trying to kill. I saw everything."

His face fell.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you again..." I cried, then reached out and hugged him tight. "If I hadn't sent Jazz after Will-"

"Stop, Scarlet. Don't think about it. I'm alright."

All I could do was nod. I didn't have the heart to yell at him. I would ask him why he had deviated from our plan later. Right now, I was just so happy that my big brother was alright.

I gradually was able to stop crying. Grell was right. I shouldn't think about it right now. He was okay, and that was all that mattered.

I pulled away and wiped my eyes, slowly looking around to see if anyone had seen my tears. I did still have a reputation to uphold, after all. "So what did Will do?"

"I told you!" he exclaimed, going back to his flamboyant self. "He took my death scythe! And after I'd worked so hard on it!"

I gave him a small smile. "That's what you get for using an illegal one."

He stuck out his lower lip in a pout, and I laughed. "So now what?" I asked him. "You're still working, right? _Please_ don't tell me I'm getting all of your work."

"No, I'm still working, but I've been demoted. All William would talk about was his overtime and paperwork. Oh, and then he gave me these..." He pulled out two small scythes, both of which appeared to be normal scissors.

I sighed. "Well, it's better than nothing. We still need you to work, whether you broke the rules or not. I guess you'll have to be going out with others now?"

Grell nodded. "It's a good thing you're here, Scarlet, or I'd have to go out every night with those other fools."

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you in love with like half of the men here? I don't think you'd mind." I gave him a playful smile. "Not that I mind my big brother coming along with me. I need to be keeping an eye on you, anyway, and now that the voices are gone, someone has to finish my training."

"They're gone?" he asked, cocking his head with a hopeful gaze. 

My smile widened. "That's what they said. They're leaving me alone for the time being."

He smiled and hugged me again. When he pulled away several long moments later, he looked between me and Jazz. "I do apologize for the trouble I caused you. Now, go get some rest. If you've truly completed your tasks, Scarlet, then you deserve a good night's sleep."

I suddenly remembered my exhaustion, and the slightly worried look on Sebastian's face as he'd told me to go home and rest. Had he really been worried about me? But he was a demon. He shouldn't be worrying about a reaper like me.

When I didn't say anything, Jazz took my arm. "I'll take her back to my house and let her rest there. I'm sure there's still some tension between her and your mother, and she needs to rest before going home and dealing with that."

Grell nodded. "Yes, I agree. Besides, I'm sure she'll have an earful for me as well. She won't want to listen to that."

I smiled, already seeing our mom screaming at him for breaking the rules and getting demoted.

We all said our goodbyes, then parted ways as Jazz led me back to her house.

As soon as we opened the door, her whole family was there, bombarding us with questions.

"Where have you been? Are you hurt?"

"I heard something happened with Grell. That stupid fool."

"My, you both look awful. Especially you, Scarlet."

"What did Grell do this time? He probably got in trouble for flirting with humans or something."

I bit my tongue to keep myself from shouting at Jay. He had no right to talk about my brother that way, but I knew if I opened my mouth it would only make things worse.

"Jay, stop it!" Jazz yelled at her brother. "Scarlet just had a very stressful night. She's going upstairs to rest." She then turned to me with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. They're always like this when I leave home for an extended time. I'll fill them in." She paused, then added, "If that's okay with you, of course."

I nodded. I didn't care if they knew. Word traveled fast, and they would hear from someone else sooner or later.

Her smile brightened. "Alright. You go on upstairs."

I smiled back at her, then pushed my way through her family and up the stairs to her bedroom, where I didn't even bother to change clothes before jumping into bed and falling into a dreamless sleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

“I can’t believe that idiot would actually do something like that,” Jay muttered, but I knew he had purposely said it loud enough for me to hear.

We were all gathered around the table for a light lunch. I had slept through breakfast, and had only woken up a few minutes before we all sat down together. 

“I mean, we all knew he was a terrible reaper, but to go  _ that low? _ ” he continued, louder this time. 

I held my tongue, surprised no one was tapping me on the shoulder to inform me there was steam coming out of my ears. 

“Honestly, William should have just-”

I slammed my hands down flat on the table, silencing him. 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ say another word.”

Jay smirked, then sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. I’d known he was only trying to get a reaction out of me. I’d tried not to say anything, but I wasn’t going to sit and listen to him speak badly of my brother. 

“I swear, if you do, you’ll have me to deal with. And we both know that taking you out would be no problem for me.”

His smirk fell. He didn’t appear to feel threatened, but he was definitely uncomfortable.  _ Good. That should teach him. _

Jazz, who was seated beside me, placed a hand over mine. I felt myself relax at her touch. I glanced over at her worried face, then sighed and calmed myself. 

“Careful,” she whispered. “If Mom hears you, she may kick you out.”

“It wouldn’t matter. I’m going back home today, anyway.” I had to. I had to stay with Grell and reconcile with our Mom. It had been a few weeks since I’d seen her. I had to make sure she knew I was okay.

Jazz’s mom entered the kitchen. “Sorry about the wait, I had to go find something. Now, who’s hungry?”

*

“Mom, I’m home!” I called as I entered the house, lugging my belongings behind me. 

Grell was the first one at the door. He took my bag from me and helped me inside. Mom was there a beat later, hugging me tightly. 

“Oh, honey, Grell told me everything. I’m so sorry for what I said.”

I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent as I hugged her back. I’d missed her so much. “No, you were only trying to protect me. I’m sorry for running away.”

She pulled back and smiled at me, unshed tears shining in her eyes. “It doesn’t matter now. What’s done is done and now you’re home. So what your brother said is true, yes? You’re finished? You’re safe?”

I gave her the best smile I could. “For now, yes. They said they may have use for me again in the future, but for right now, they aren’t going to mess with me.” I looked over at Grell, then back at our mom. “Besides, I’m going to be babysitting this one for a while. It’s a good thing they’re giving me a bit of a break.”

Mom’s smile saddened, but never disappeared. “Yes, unfortunately someone has to keep an eye on him for a while. And I’m sure you would rather do anything else but watch over your brother, but I’m happy you’ll be looking out for him and getting him back on track.”

“Really? Why?”

Mom’s smile brightened. “Because I know you are a skilled reaper as well as an excellent sister. He needs someone like you right now.”

Grell cleared his throat suddenly. “I’m still here, you know.”

Mom turned her loving face from me to scowl at my brother. “I’m well aware. And you better be grateful I let you come back at all after what you did!”

Grell backed away slowly, then fled from the room. Mom gave chase, yelling at him about everything he had done wrong while he was away.

I sighed contentedly. It was good to be home. 

*

“Grell, we have a reaping to do! Hurry up!” I called from the front door, anxiously waiting for him.

A few days had passed since I’d returned home, and I’d taken the time to focus hard on my training, as well as watch over my brother. He hadn’t left the house the entire time. He mostly sat on the couch, glumly opening and closing his scissor-shaped scythes.

Finally, he rounded the corner. “Sorry, Scar, you know how I have to make sure my outfit is perfect before I can leave the house.”

I sighed. “Just because we are going back to the human world does not mean you’ll be seeing that demon again.”

“His name is Bassy!” he scolded. 

“His name is Sebastian,” I corrected. “It’s probably not even his real name.”

Grell dramatically clasped his hands and stared into the sky dreamily. “Ah, I wonder what my Bassy’s real name is. I bet it’s something so manly-”

“Will you cut it out!?” I yelled at him, lightly punching his head to shut him up.

He rubbed his head and pouted. “You’re so mean, Scarlet.”

I sighed. “No, I’m just realistic. You can’t keep daydreaming about demons if you want your job back. You’ve got to focus.”

Grell shook his head, clearing it. “You’re right. I’m focusing.”

We began walking away from the house, but Grell’s concentration lasted a whole minute before he stopped walking and glanced at me. “You’re not worried, are you?”

I cocked my head at him, confused. “Why would I be?”

His concern spread to his expression. “Whatever was talking to you and forcing you to do things. Are you worried it will come back once we are back in the human world?”

I shook my head. “I know they’ll contact me again eventually. I can’t just wait for it. I have to keep doing my job and living my life. When they do talk to me again, I’ll deal with it. Just like last time.”

Grell took my hand, then smiled. “No, not like last time. I’ll be there this time. I won’t get sidetracked. You’re my sister. You should be my priority, not a random woman, not even a handsome demon. We’ll do it together.”

I smiled, then squeezed his hand and nodded. Whatever happens in the future, this time we’ll be getting through it together. 

Grell held my hand tighter, then led the way to the human world. Back to where our whole mess began. 


End file.
